


Ride the Hog

by Sharkaiju



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Humorous Ending, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkaiju/pseuds/Sharkaiju
Summary: The sidecar gets wrecked so Junkrat has to ride on the hog with Roadhog. This has an embarrassing effect on him. Pre-relationship but Rat’s got a crush. Hands-free orgasm/coming untouched, anal sex (only in Rat’s imagination but it’s explicitly described), bit of motorcycle fetishism
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	Ride the Hog

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be set sometimes before Overwatch when they were on their heist spree, but it's not that important when. In my headcanon they lived in Roadie's little shack that's seen in the "Wasted Land" comic.

Junkrat sat up from where he’d rolled in the dirt, hearing his neck crack. He shook his head, trying to clear the dizziness, looking around. He found himself surrounded by shreds of dilapidated metal. Suddenly it came back to him: the cops hot on their trail, the bike roaring down the road as he fired grenades back at them, a deafening shriek of metal and suddenly he was flying out of the sidecar and rolling like he was never gonna stop. He must’ve stopped, though, because now he was sprawled in the dirt among the scattered metal, rubbing his aching head and wondering what the hell happened.

“You finally awake?” a deep, rumbling voice said. Junkrat had to focus to find it. Roadhog was working on the bike, which some part of Junkrat’s brain recognized as being sans-sidecar. “You took a hell of a tumble there,” Roadhog continued. “Wasn’t sure you were gonna come back around.”

“Holy dooley, what the hell happened?” Junkrat groaned, pushing himself unsteadily to his feet. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that the sidecar was gone. His eyes could see that it was missing but his brain couldn’t seem to comprehend it.

“Cops were after us,” Roadhog said, still tooling with the bike. “Cut that last heist too close. _Your_ idea.” He glanced up at Junkrat annoyedly on those words. “Managed to lose most of them but those last two came on bikes too. Put them down right after we lost the sidecar.”

“Holy shite, they blew off the sidecar?” Junkrat marveled.

Roadhog quit his tooling again and looked up at the other junker with a glare that could melt steel. “No,” he growled, “you _blew off_ the sidecar. One of your frags bounced back.”

“Oh,” Junkrat said quietly. Damn. This was why Roadhog was always mad at him all the time. He felt a twinge of guilt that quickly turned defensive. “Well, I distracted ‘em long enough that you could finish ‘em off, didn’t I?”

Roadhog didn’t look impressed. Junkrat decided to try a different route. “Hey, the point is we lived, right?” He barked out a harsh laugh. “Anyway, we made it out with most of the gold, didn’t we?”

Again, the death glare. Junkrat knew what Roadhog was going to say before he said it. “The gold was in the sidecar.”

“Oh,” Junkrat said again. He couldn’t think of a snarky comeback for that. Instead he started picking around in the mess of metal, hoping to see the flash of coin among the scattered corpse of the sidecar.

“No time for that,” Roadhog said gruffly, putting away his tools. He mounted the bike quickly, casting a glance back the way they’d come. “Gotta get outta here before the pigs show up again.”

“Right,” Junkrat chirped, but as he approached the bike, his brain finally comprehended that he had nowhere to sit. “Hey,” he whined, “where am I gonna sit now? You can’t leave me out here!”

A growling sigh from Roadhog. “Get on the back,” he commanded. “Hurry up.”

Junkrat wasn’t even sure how he was going to go about that. There didn’t seem any way he could sit on the actual seat; Roadhog’s huge ass was already overflowing it. Still, he knew he was on thin ice, and he didn't want to tempt the man into leaving him out here after all. He climbed up on the back, trying not to notice how close his good leg was to the exhaust pipe. His skinny arse felt like it was going to slip right off; he couldn’t imagine what this would be like when they were flying down the road. He’d blow out onto the highway like a napkin. Christ, he couldn’t even get his arms around Roadhog’s waist to hold on. He didn’t see any logical way of tucking his legs up under Hog’s huge thighs either. “I can’t fit back here!” he complained finally. “Your arse is too fat.”

“Livin’ up to the term ‘riding bitch’,” Roadhog grumbled. Junkrat started to complain about that, but before he could the big man twisted round and physically grabbed him right off the bike, spinning him round in front of him.

“Oi!” Rat protested. Roadhog ignored him, manhandling him into position in front of him. “What the hell!”

“Said yourself, you won’t fit on the back,” Roadhog said flatly. His expressionless mask gave away nothing. “Just hold on to the handles. Let me do the steering.”

Junkrat was skeptical, but he didn’t see he had much choice. “Fine,” he muttered, “just don’t stick yer dick up my butt.”

“You wish,” Hog smirked.

Junkrat grabbed onto the handles, trying not to notice the heavy, oppressive weight of Hog’s belly and chest behind him. He tucked up his legs, jumping a little as Roadhog grabbed him by the hips and pulled him back in the seat so that their pelvises were flush. God, his dick really was on Junkrat’s butt now. Rat could feel himself blushing but pretended not to care. Roadhog’s big hands took hold of the handlebars, his thumbs and forefingers touching the outside of Junkrat’s hands, his powerful arms forming a cage around him.

“Hang on,” Hog said in his ear, and kicked the machine to life.

Junkrat was surprised at the heavy rumble of the bike beneath him. It was so much more powerful here than in the sidecar. The vibration tingled up his spine and along his undercarriage, sending pleasant sensations to his cock. God, he was getting a boner. He was _really_ blushing now. He was glad when Hog took off; he would be focused on the road and not on his companion, popping wood like a 13 year old.

He couldn’t help it, though. Truth be known it wasn’t just the vibrations of the machine underneath him. In fact, it was Roadhog’s presence getting him hot and bothered. He’d always had a little bit of a crush on his bodyguard, and they’d been in close proximity to each other plenty of times when he was saving Junkrat’s ass from some stunt or another - but this was different.

Roadhog’s big belly was squashed against the small of his back - he could feel their comixed sweat sticking their skin together. Hog’s thick, strong chest was close enough that he had been able to feel the heat coming off him before they had taken off. And of course, his huge cock was nestled right in the cleft of Junkrat’s ass.

Okay, he was definitely hard now. He chanced a glance down to see if it was as obvious as he felt it was; sure enough, the shape of his erection was tenting the front of his pants. He was glad Roadhog seemed focused on driving, concentrating on controlling the bike with its new centre of gravity. Junkrat slid back just slightly, on the pretense of nervousness. He bowed his back a little, ducking his head to keep the wind out of his face, and in this position he found he could smell, in spite of the wind whipping by, the musky scent of Roadhog’s sweat.

God, what it must be like to get fucked by this man. He ground his hips back a little, simultaneously rubbing his ass against Hog’s groin and his own cock against the rumbling machine. He thought of how Roadhog had grabbed his hips a minute ago, thought about how that would feel without his clothes, with those big hands reaching around him, teasing his balls, stroking his cock.

He imagined Roadhog’s thick fingers probing into him, lubing him up. His fingers were huge but his cock was even huger, so thick and girthy that Junkrat wondered if he’d even be able to take it outside of his own imagination. He pictured the big junker leaning him over the bike, like he was now, pressing the head of his massive prick against Junkrat’s tight little asshole. It would probably hurt, but that turned him on too, thinking about the stretch of that huge cock entering him, slowly, slowly. He’d be sweaty and out of breath by the time Hog got in, stretched to the limit and ready to bust already. Roadhog would hold onto his hips again, his big hands bracing Junkrat on the bike as he rutted into him. Maybe the bike would be running, like now, rumbling like a big cat beneath him, vibrations tantalizing his cock, and he’d be so turned on, so fucking turned on... 

But Hog wouldn’t let him touch himself, and wouldn’t touch him either, not right away. He’d make it last. He had self-control, he had patience. All the things Junkrat lacked. He’d roll his hips slowly into him, over and over, his calloused fingers stroking down Rat’s chest, teasing his stiffened nipples, kneading his ass bruisingly. He could almost feel it now, with Hog’s belly sticky against his back, his cock positioned so perfectly against his ass. He groaned softly, subtly trying to rub his hard-on against the vibrating motor.

He could feel the heavy rumbling going all the way from the tip of his cock to his asshole, vibrating up his tailbone; and all the while Roadhog’s big arms around his shoulders, his big belly against his back, his big dick between his cheeks. Junkrat gripped the handles tight and imagined the big man plowing into him as he bent over the bike. His lips parted as a little moan escaped. _Fuck._ Junkrat bit his lip and came, shuddering, silent, hoping Roadhog wouldn’t notice the subtle tremors of his body. The vibrations rocked through him and drew it out as he gripped the bars with white knuckles and the body of the bike with tight, trembling thighs.

The aftershocks of orgasm ebbed out of him and he could feel the wet spot on his pants growing cold in the wind. Oh, fucking hell. He wondered if Roadhog could tell what had happened. Junkrat didn’t think so - the big junker still seemed focused on steering the bike. Hopefully he didn’t notice how red the tips of Rat’s ears were, how quiet he was even in the high wind. Junkrat had never been more grateful to see Roadhog’s little ramshackle house appear. With any luck he could get inside and change his pants before Roadhog saw the tell-tale stain on the crotch.

They pulled up outside the little wasteland shack and Junkrat jumped off the bike. “Wow, that sure is different riding up there than in the sidecar!” he babbled, trilling a jittery laugh. He did his best to keep his body turned away from Roadhog, making for the door as quickly as he could.

“Junkrat.” The big man was still straddling the bike. Junkrat could swear he could hear the smile in Roadhog’s voice.

“Yeah, what is it?” Rat asked, feigning impatience, surreptitiously trying to keep his embarrassing problem concealed from the other junker.

Roadhog seemed to grin behind his inscrutable mask. “Next time you ride on my bike, try not to shoot in your pants.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are appreciated ❤ My tumblr is sharkaiju <\---


End file.
